Babies or Going Crazy?
by Eternal Happiness
Summary: Sequel to Beans and Wedding Rings! After a couple months of marriage Lavi's actions come back to haunt him. Will Lavi lose Allen in the process or will they gain another family member? Rated T to be safe. LAVEN FLUFF GUYS!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man, although I wish I could... damn...**

Chapter 1

Allen's P.O.V

I walk down the hall looking for the ever elusive Lavi. For some reason he keeps avoiding me today. Maybe it's what I said last night.

*Flash Back*

_Lavi and I snuggle together on a black leather couch. Lavi starts stroking my hair and I close my eyes enjoying his touch. We've been doing this day after day since we got married five months ago. Tilting my head I start thinking of what I was going to ask Lavi. Tapping a finger on my lips, I remember what I wanted to ask Lavi. I sit up quickly twisting my body so I can face the red head._

_ "What's wrong Bean Sprout?" I ignore his intentional tease; Lavi grabs my waist with both hands. "I realized something you never answered my question." I poke his cheek playfully._

_ "Well what did you ask?" Lavi starts looking concerned._

_ "On our wedding day I asked if you ever wanted kids, you never answered me. I mean we can't physically have kids, but we could adopt. Kind of like what Mana did for me." I place my hand on his chest and I can feel his heart beating at a fast pace. I frown; maybe I'm pressuring him too hard… "Lavi I'm so-"Lavi quickly sits up and pushes me off him. "I got to go translate something for Bookman. Lavi quickly runs off leaving me on the couch alone._

*Flash Back End*

Tired of searching for Lavi I head for the dining hall. My stomach has been yelling at me for the past twenty minutes. Stomach growls and demands for food, clutching my stomach I walk into the dining hall. Walking over to Jerry I order two of everything on the menu. Smiling I carry my food to an empty table. I begin to inhale the wonderful food, enjoying every single bite. After eating about half of my food mountain, Lavi comes up and joins me. Quickly finishing my mouth full of food I speak before Lavi has a choice to leave.

"I'm sorry!" I bow my head at him. "I've been pressuring you too much for these past months and for that I am sorry." I hug the red head and he slowly hugs me back. "I understand Allen; I just think it's not the best thing at the moment with the war going on with the Earl and all." I nod and continue to eat my food in silence.

Trying to spark up a conversation I ask Lavi, "So how was translating last night?"

"Oh Allen, I wasn't," I cut him off.

"I know I'm just going with it." I smile at him and gather my empty dishes. "Well I'm off to the library; I need to look up something. See you tonight." I drop off my dishes and walk off to the library.

Lavi P.O.V

Man Allen must really like kids… I rub my head as I think about Allen acting all mom-like. Smiling I head to my room, I really need some sleep because last night I couldn't sleep. I had to think what I was going to say to Allen also I had to calm down or I might end up pouncing him. For some reason lately I've wanted Allen non-stop. Sighing I open my door and Allen's clothes litter the floor making me want him even more. Lately he's been sleeping in my room making us more like a couple. Striping into my boxers I snuggle with the pillow Allen sleeps on. Ah Allen…

Something shifts in the bed waking me up, opening my eyes I see Allen there sleeping peacefully. My chest tightens and my heart start to beat faster, I turn my body so I don't face Allen. Calm down Lavi; just think about translating all those books into Chinese. Yea that's it! My heart starts to get slower when I get to the third chapter of my mind. My eyes get heavy and I fall back into my Allen-filled dreams.

"Oi Lavi wake up, Komui wants to see us." I awaken to the sight of Allen pulling on his shirt, but he doesn't have his trousers on. He's been doing this just to torture me lately, because he knows I want him badly. Glaring at him angrily, and get dressed quickly. As soon as I get dressed Allen tries to leave quickly but I wrap my arms around his waist.

"You know I love you right?" I kiss his neck gently. "Lavi what's this about?" Allen asks slightly breathless. "Nothing. Jeez I can't say 'I love you' without you getting suspicious?" I open the door and drag Allen into the hall.

Allen P.O.V

Lavi has been acting very weird lately… We walk down the hall in utter silence which never happens between us. My rabbit is usually cracking jokes or teasing me. He hasn't said anything about my height which is a total red-alert. I knock on the Director's and he opens the door looking slightly worried. His office is slightly clean which worries me even more; I mean I could see the floor! Looking around I see a rather pretty blond woman sits in a chair cradling a bundle of blankets. Forgetting about the others I rush over to the woman and I see a small head within the blankets.

"Aw! Is it a boy or a girl?" I start getting excited, and the girl smiles at me. "It's a boy, his name is Carter." Her eyes flick over to Lavi and stay on him, I look at her more closely. She possibly can't be more than twenty.

"Allen, Lavi could you please sit down. We have quite a bit to talk about." Komui gestures to the chairs and we sit down quickly, even more worried. When we sit down the woman starts talking.

"Ah hem, my name is Jessica, Jess for short. This little guy is named Carter but you already knew that and he's about two months old. About eleven months ago his father visited me for a day then left leaving me with child. Even since then I have been looking for him because I can't take care of him I mean I'm only eighteen. I finally found him and he's in this room." Stunned I look at Komui but he shakes his head at me.

"Lavi!" As I yell at him the red head jumps. "'Just what did you do?"

"I d-don't remember! Wait…" He starts thinking about it for a moment. "I remember…"

"So did you leave this woman with child?" I scold him, and stand up angrily. "I don't think I did." Lavi taps his chin trying to remember.

"If I may interject…" Jess stands up and hands the baby to me. "He does look like Lavi." I stare at Carter, he has black fuzz for hair, and rather thin but those eyes. They were Lavi's eyes, so he did cheat on me and now he has a kid. Tears threaten to break the surface, and I hand the baby to Lavi. "Since our marriage doesn't mean anything here's your child." Breaking out into a sprint I run out of the room, why would Lavi do such a thing to me?

"Allen wait!" The red head tries to run up to me but he still has the baby in his arms. Sighing I turn and face him, wiping my tears from my face I try to calm down. "Allen isn't this what you wanted? You wanted a child and now we have one. I mean come on we can't actually have a kid." More tears break the surface and I can't hold back.

"I did but not like this… Why did you cheat on me? Sure I may be an exorcist but I have feelings too!" I yell at him and Carters stirs at the sound of my voice. "Allen I made a _mistake_, and I'm truly sorry for that."

"Tell me why Lavi? Why did you do it?" I plead with him. "I don't know, I was angry and I had sexual urges, I had to do something!" Shaking my head at him, "I'm done for now… I need to think." As soon as I say that Carter starts bawling, and Lavi begins to panic, rolling my eyes at him I take the baby from his arms. Lavi gladly giving him up, I calm him down rather quickly.

"This doesn't mean I'm okay with this."

**OOHH Lavi is in troooooubbbllle! Hehehehehe But new story, new story! Mwhahaha I'm so happy, please leave reviews and favorites and whatever you want to do. And Caitlin if you're reading this CALM DOWN! Back and Forth new chapter coming out Friday! Then a new story Monday possibly *crosses fingers*. Any who see ya soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man, kinda sucks but its the truth. Fan made, no profit is made from this.**

It's been a month since I started taking care of Carter and let me say I am in love with this child! He's already calling me 'mama', even though I'm not a girl, and he's totally ignoring Lavi! That's karma for you, but I think I've put him through enough torture. I know how he goes through his "Allen withdrawals" and let me say it gets pretty ugly. Smiling beside myself I hand Carter a semi-full bottle of formula, so he can get to sleep easier, and he chugs it down. Placing him in his sky blue crib I walk towards my bed so I can lie down.

Just recently Lenalee and I went shopping for baby stuff such as clothes, furniture, and diapers. My god I've never thought I would see so many diapers in my life. Much less use all of them. Leaning backwards in my bed I stare at the ceiling hoping I could fall asleep. Just as I slowly drift off a sharp pain in my left eye gives me a rude awakening. Following the eye's lead, my Crown Clown activates, sending sharp pain throughout my arm. Oh God not now, of all times… My eye activating when there are no akuma around this can only mean one thing. Crap! I need to find Lavi, he needs to watch Carter. Not thinking clearly I run blindly out of my room and start my search for my red head.

Lavi's P.O.V

Allen hasn't talked to me in over a month and it totally sucks. I miss him so much it hurts. Guess he's still really pissed but he's still taking care of Carter so that's a good thing. They hang out with each other all the time and it's making me jealous. He's my Allen; I shouldn't have to share him with anyone! Suddenly feeling a pull in my chest I start to miss him even more, I really wish I hadn't cheated on him. Now I'm paying the price with terrible withdraws. Shutting my book I lean back in my chair no longer able to concentrate on translating. It's like Bookman has nothing for me to do so he just hands me books to translate. As I lean back in my chair someone pounds on my door. Confused, I open the door to see Allen with blood dripping down his face, while his left arm slightly twitches.

"Allen what's wrong?" I wipe the blood off of his face and he smiles at me. "Well I need to take a mission; my arm has been antsy lately… Would you be able to take care of Carter? Then again he is your child." Allen smiles devilishly.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" I ask hopefully. For a reply Allen gets on his tip-toes and kisses me gently on the lips. "You tell me." Wrapping my arms around his waist I kiss him deeper. Allen is the first one to pull away and he puts a hand on my chest.

"Okay I have to go. Carter's in my room don't kill him 'kay?" Allen winks and walks away. Damn him! Teasing me just so I can do his dirty work while he's away. Shaking my head I walk towards Allen's room, towards Carter. Anxiety builds in my chest; there is no way that I'm prepared for the hell that is a child.

When I walk into the room the first thing that greets me is the smell of week old diapers. How Allen can even stomach being in here is beyond me, I think as I choke on the smell. Plugging my nose I quickly take out the trash fearing that if I leave Carter alone even for a second something bad might happen. When I reenter the room Carter is awake and alert enough that he is banging on the bars, begging to get out. Laughing at him I grab him and set him in a little swing chair in the corner. _Being a father isn't that bad! _Picking up dirty baby clothes I quickly throw them into a laundry basket, making a metal note that I have to do laundry later. Finally finishing the room, I look back at Carter who is staring at me with deep interest.

"Mama? I want Mama!" He begins to pound his chubby toddler legs on the swing chair. Smiling I answer in a sweet voice, "Mama isn't going to be here, so it's just going to be daddy, 'kay?" Right as I say that he begins to bawl, screaming "I want mommy, I want mommy." Over and over again to the point where it's ear splitting. Panicking I grab the small child and bounce him on my knee. This technique quiets him down rather fast, and makes him laugh. He begins to shout "again" making him laugh even more. "See daddy isn't _that_ bad!" I smile at the innocent kid.

"Mama say, loves you! Even though… you stupid!" He giggles as he struggles with the last part of the sentence. Carter begins to laugh harder and I laugh with him. I guess Allen wasn't that mad after all, but I still hurt him and broke the trust in our next goal is set; impress Allen by being an amazing father!

**(A/N) Awww! You go Lavi! I wanted to post something since one of my friends WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE ABOUT IT! Most of my files got deleted so its going to take some time to retype them all. YAY FOR ALL NIGHTERS. New chapters should be posted by Wednesday or earlier. Also two new stories coming out so look out for those. See ya next chapter!**

**P.S Caitlin for you saying they are never happy, BOOM there you go, now leave me alone about it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:** I don't own -Man. And I probably never will... Sadness.**

Allen's POV

You know I never took Lavi for a serious type. He'd always be joking around and teasing me about my height but now I have to say that it was all an outer shell. A wall of sorts, keeping those who weren't allowed out. Lavi is actually a dark and gloomy fellow, which begs the question why? I've always wanted to make him smile, truly smile. Both inside and out but I guess I could never achieve that goal. It's because I have failed as his best friend even more importantly his 'wife.' A tear slips out, and rolls gently down my cheek. I quickly wipe it before the finder with me notices.

" we are almost back to the Order." The finder informs me and I nod in response. Hopefully Lavi hasn't killed Carter by the time I get back…

"Welcome back Bean Sprout, I've missed you!" Lavi hugs me as soon as I touch my silver doorknob. Hugging him back and I hear the read head gasp softly.

"What can I not hug my husband?" I look up at Lavi trying to play cute and innocent."

"Completely forgiven then?" Before I could answer a small body wraps around my leg.

"Mama back! Daddy and I hads fun!" Picking him up into my arms I place him onto my hip.

"You're already making full sentences aren't you? Just how smart are you going to be?" I smile as Cater giggles at my compliments.

"Mama could you read again?" Carter hugs me and pulls his body closer to mine. I nod smiling, turning towards Lavi I say,"want to join us daddy?"

Lavi POV

I am once again second best on the Allen scale of importance. Maybe it's just the fact he doesn't live me anymore, or I will always just be second best. Carter is dozing off on Allen's lap while 'mama' speaks softly and sweetly, similar to honey. A blush creeps slowly across my cheeks and I look away trying to contain my excitement once again. Hearing the book snap shut and Allen get up I look back over curious. "Come on Lavi, I need to talk to you... Alone." Allen shifts Carter into one of his arms and holds out the towards me. "Ready?" I nod grabbing his hand, following him back into his room.

After we place Carter down, I lay on the bed then Allen quickly sits on top of me.

"What's wrong Lavi, you've been acting different lately..." He leans slightly forward tempting me so I would tell the truth. "I don't know what you are talking about." I turn my face to the right but Allen puts a hand on my cheek and pulls me back. "Please Lavi I know you better than anyone else, please talk to me. Im sorry for ignoring you this past month but I forgive you wholeheartedly!" Allen's silver eyes begin to gloss over.

"Okay fine I'll tell you. I feel like you don't love me anymore Allen. All you seem interested in is Mana or Carter and Im tired of it! Why do you care about Carter anyways? He's not even your child." I push Allen off of me and sit upwards to stare at the shell shocked boy. Wiping his tears he takes a Shapley breath and talks rather calmly.

"Lavi I do love you, more than my entire being, and even more than words can ever imagine to express. I have to ask you a question, how would you feel if you found out that the man you love so much doesn't feel the same way you do? Yes Im caring for Carter because his mother left him here with a father who acts bitterly about the whole situation. I know he's not my child but he is yours. To death do us part remember? If we can't even make it through this mess then why in the world did we get married?" His words shock me. Over the past month I forgot all about the reason why we got married, and I feel so idiotic. Why did I forget?

"I love you Allen, nothing else in this world matters. Im so sorry I made you feel this way. Allen collapses into my arms and cries until my entire should gets damp. He keeps repeating 'I love you' over and over again until he can't even speak. I rub his back and sway us back and forth in an effort to comfort him. Slightly kissing him on the lips he kisses me back obviously craving my touch. Tears slip down his cheek making our kiss wetter.

"Allen aren't you tired? You told me that you haven't slept since yesterday." Nodding his head he curls up into a ball in my arms. Pressing closer to me Allen asks me something in a weak voice.

"Lavi?" He mutters sleepily.

"Hmmm?"

"I'll love you forever and always."

**(A/N) Hey guys, Im updating this on my phone so Im going to make this really quick. Thank you so much for the reviews it means the world to me. Event time I check my email and it says I have a new review it makes my day. Im sorry Im not updating as much as I want too but high school guys. :/ any who ill see you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man, I really wish I did though...**

Over the past couple of weeks Carter has begun to scare me with his intelligence. He's practically already speaking in full sentences and he can already do simple math. At the age of one, I don't think a kid should even be walking, but he's already doing more math than I can! Being in a circus doesn't require much math. I've suggested to Lavi that we take him to the science department but we quickly shot it down. We don't want a miniature Komui running around the place. The worst part about it is I feel like I'm so worthless, sure I can read to him but that's about it. Most days he just tags around with Lavi and his Bookman duties. I just stay back and wait for them to get back. In fact that's what I'm doing now, just lying in bed reading a book. Snapping the book closed I walk out the door heading towards the science department to check on how they are treating the Ark.

"Hello Mr. Walker! Want to head into the Ark?" Some lab tech greets me as I walk into the door. I smile at him, "If it's no trouble, I don't want to cause another miniature crisis again." I laugh nervously.

"No problem Allen, don't go Noah on us again." I nod acknowledging his attempt at a joke; I walk into the empty town. Instinctively I head towards the fourteenth's room and I sit on the piano bench looking into the mirror. A black shadow mocks me, and then smiles like a manic. Fed up with such childish behavior I snap at him.

"Stop mocking me Nea, its rather childish…" A laugh echoes through my head.

"Please Allen; you're the one who is childish. Playing house with Lavi and that kid of his, one day it won't be you who wakes up next to him. It will be me. You are nothing but a broken doll, and one day you will be my vessel."

"You wouldn't dare! If you touch one hair on their heads I will kill you!" I yell at the mirror.

"Protective of the brats are we now? Allen I know how to crush you from the inside out, don't make me do it."

"It was a mistake coming here." Slowly getting off the bench I walk out of the Ark with a bad feeling in my stomach.

**Lavi P.O.V**

Once again Allen Walker is avoiding me like the black plague and I really need him to watch Carter for me. For a one year old he sure is an annoying know-it-all. Plus on the "bright side" of things I need to head out on a mission with Bookman. He needs to record something involving akuma in China and is taking me with him being his apprentice and all. Snapping me out of my day dreams and inner thoughts Carter tackles my leg so I drag him along. Seriously where is Allen when I need him the most? Still dragging Carter along, a Chinese girl carrying two cups of coffee starts walking into my vision.

"Lenalee!" Quickly scooping the one year old into my arms I run after her. "Oh Lavi! Walk with me?" Gladly accepting her offer we begin to walk down the hall chatting about a small akuma sightings. As we near the Director's office I ask Lenalee about Allen and his odd behavior.

"Avoiding you? Well he did go into the Ark the other day, maybe it has to deal with the 14th?" She suggest. Thanking her and walk towards the dining hall. If I know Allen like I know I do, I know exactly where he would be.

I love when I'm right, but I also know when to quit too. Like when Allen and I fight I'll always cave because it's Allen and I love him with all my heart. There are times where he's just really stupid and I have to yell at him. I guess you can say I'm setting you up for a story.

As I was right, Allen was in the dining room munching on some food. The fact that he isn't inhaling his food means something is terribly wrong. Whispering into Carter's ear to be quiet so we could scare him, I walk up slowly to the point where I'm practically on top of him. Placing my hands on his shoulders I end up scaring him and causing him to jump.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong or are we going to go through this ordeal again?" Carter and I sit on the bench and stare at Allen. His shoulders round and he looks like he's about to burst into tears. "It's the 14th again I'm afraid that one day it's not going to be me when I wake up." His eyes glossed over with tears, turning them into round silver orbs.

"Is that why you are avoiding us? Allen the 14th has no control over you. Nothing bad will happen I promise I'll protect you." Pulling him tightly into a hug, he begins to bawl his eyes out. Nervous that someone would get the wrong idea; I pull Allen along and carry Carter in my arms. Opening the door for Allen, he quickly falls onto the bed and wipes his tears from his cheeks. Placing the child into his crib, I start comforting Allen with gentle kisses.

"Not now Lavi, I'm not in the mood plus Carter is still awake…" He looks over at the crib, but realizes he's slowly drifting off to sleep. Raising my eyebrows at him I turn my head, to see Allen blushing hard. "Lavi, we can't make any noise, okay?"

**Allen's P.O.V**

Opening my eyes I awaken to a bright light, trying to raise my arms but they feel like they are tied down. Panicking I look over to see restraints on my wrists, pulling hard but I can't break free. What did I do that I had to be tied down? Was it the 14th? Feeling my blood boiling and my bones shaking, I pull at my restraints even harder. Slightly loosening I slip my arms through and sit upwards. White, like the musician's room, slowly realizing this is the 14th's room I look around for any trace of Nea. A light tap echoes throughout the room and I look to the left, I feel my heart beat faster. "Allen you are nothing but a broken doll…" Everything fades to black and I feel myself returning to reality.

"Allen! Wake up!" Lavi's voice echoes in my head and my eyes snap open. Feeling Lavi's strong arms encircle me, I come to my senses. Looking around I see my room trashed to pieces, and Carter missing. "What happened?" My voice sounds sluggish and thick almost like pudding. "It was the 14th… I don't know what happened to Carter though…" Lavi scratches his head.

"Noah…" A voice echoes throughout my head, Nea!

**Yay another update finished. Sorry this took so long I seriously just forgot about it, and I had troubles with school. I keep getting semi-stalked by some dude and its really making me angry. Luckily my friend kept reminding me about it so thank you BEAN SPROUT! MWHAHAHAHA. I'll post whenever I have time maybe sometime next week? Hopefully... SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man all rights go their rightful owners.**

**Lai's P.O.V**

Things are falling apart once more, Allen is going crazy because of the 14th, and Carter has disappeared. Allen is 100% convinced it was the Noah but I can't really trust him. When I woke up he looked different, and had a crazed look in his eye. He wasn't Allen… he was Noah. Of all the times the 14th decides to act up is when everyone is going crazy. Allen has even begged with Komui to lock him up, so he couldn't hurt anyone. Luckily Koumi refused the idea and sent Allen on his way.

"Lavi I told you it was going to happen! You we did nothing to prepare for it! You just sweet talked me and did _it _with me." Allen slightly yells at me, he's beginning to get more and more bitter.

"I'm sorry I wanted to make you happy Bean Sprout, and when I recall that incident you weren't exactly pushing me away!" I retort. His eyes soften and he comes closer to me, wrapping his arms around my neck.

"What are we going to do baka rabbit ears?" Allen questions me.

"Possibly stop calling me mean names, and go to the dining hall because your stomach won't shut up." Placing my hands on his small waist, I look down to see him blushing madly. "Its not my fault I have an endless pit of a stomach…" He turns even redder. Laughing I grab his hand and I pull him out of our room. "Well let's go get some meat on those bones Bean Sprout."

With my head in my hands I watch Allen inhale his food. Even when he's sad he can sure empty a kitchen. Its one of my favorite things about him, maybe one day I should make a list… Anniversary present here I come! Smiling I look at my Bean Sprout who has suddenly stopped eating. Looking horrified he places down his fork and swiftly runs out of the hall. Concerned I run after him, like the good husband I am, but he escapes my grasp once again. Thinking of a place after place, I begin to have an inkling of where he was going. Damnit 14th why do you have to ruin everything?

**Allen's P.O.V**

I'm in my dream again, in the Ark, tied down, and the 14th taunting me, but this time it feels more realistic, his words reach me and cause havoc within my body. They poke and prod at my arm to get under my skin. Panicking I activate Crown Clown but the taunts already made it into my arm causing Crown Clown not to listen to me. "We all have evil in us Allen, you're no exception!"

Something sharp tears through my stomach, pain pulsates throughout my body. My blood begins to warm and my bones radiate with pain. Looking up I see the Sword of Exorcism sticking out of my stomach and the Earl is holding the hilt. "My, my~ looks like you _are_ one of us after all Allen-kun~." As he laughs, he begins to slowly changing into a Noah, who slightly looks like Tyki but he has Mana's eyes. Slowly recognition creeps up behind me.

"14th!" He leans forwards and whispers into my ear. "They found him…" His body bursts into feathers which begin to slowly encircle me. Choking on the bird's fur, everything begins to slowly fade to black. In complete darkness foot steps echo around me, making me flinch with every step. I just want to let it all go; I don't want to be here… I don't want to be used as a tool and I don't want to be known as the Destroyer of Time. The foot steps grow louder until its ear splitting but it abruptly stops. Hands touch me all around causing the darkness to slowly become light again.

"Bean Sprout what are you doing here? You should be eating to your hearts content." Lavi, why did you bring me back here, to the light? "I have good news, they found Carter and they are bringing him back! Isn't that great?!" As Lavi continues to babble something falls onto my face making it slightly damp.

My eyes flutter open to Lavi's face crying. With all my strength I lift up my hand to wipe a stray tear from his face. Weakly smiling my hand falls back down to hanging by my side. The red head scoops me into his arms and carries me out of the Ark and into the safety of the Order. He gently places me onto the bed and leans over me similar to what a guardian angel would do. Only I know that we aren't angels, we are mere exterminators. Getting rid of the pests when they most demand it.

"Allen, what happened? As soon as I entered you collapsed and started seizuring. You really are starting to worry me, I feel like I can't do anything for you. Why is that?" He begins stroking my hair. I try to answer him back but I can't seem to find my voice. My tongue feels like its lead and my throat is on fire. Instead I reach out for his hand and place it one my chest. Black spots enter my vision and my hand drops from Lavi's. I'm taken away to the inky blackness once again.

**Komui's P.O.V**

Carter… Lavi's child worries me, more like frightens me. If the Noah got their hands on him things short of catastrophe would happen. He's a natural born genius yet he has a dark side to him. More like he has a Noah inside him like Allen but I know that can't be true. There are only 13 alive now and the 14th is inside Allen, unless there is a 15th Noah which I find doubtful. Unless this child is compatible with the Innocence, which would make sense… I need to ask Lavi and Allen about that… A knock brings me out of my thoughts.

"Enter." Well speak of the devil… "Lavi I needed to talk to you about Carter before I hand him over to you." I motion for him to sit in the chair in front of me. Lavi laughs nervously, "You are treating this like a hostage situation…"

"Lavi, your son might be compatible with Innocence. You know how its like, going through training and killing akuma. Do you want that for him?" I stare him dead in the eye. "Who would want that type of torture for a one year old Komui; of course I don't want that!"

"I have an idea for Carter, but you will never see him again. Are you okay with that Lavi?" I can't believe I'm even offering him this choice! Even if I do send Carter away there is always a chance that he will come back on his own, and that would make things even more complicated.

"I don't want him to suffer the same torture we all go through day after day. Being an exorcist isn't a gift, it's a twisted curse. I'm willing to do anything to make sure he never has to go through the same Hell we do. I accept your offer Komui; just don't tell Allen I agreed to this." The Bookman gets up and walks away. I never knew Bookman could shed tears, I guess we learn something new everyday

**(A/N) WRITERS BLOCK SUCKS! I didn't forget about this story at all, its just I couldn't think of a good ending. I was planing on just not adding Komui's POV but I did! Just because I'm that nice... Nah I felt like torturing StarGuard, my main objective really with this story is to make her cry which I think I did. Not sure. BUT I HAVE GOOD NEWS AND BAD NEWS! Bad News I won't be able to post a lot because I HAVE to volunteer to graduate the 9th grade... Good News I already have the next chapters in progress so I should post by Monday or Wednesday PROMISE! See ya next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own -Man and probably never will!**

I wake up to the sound of crying. Worried that it might be Carter I sit up, but I only see Lavi on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. Crawling over to him I poke his face and I feel him tense up. Grabbing his wrist I pull him into a hug; he continues to cry into my chest. Stroking his hair I look down at him and behind to smile. Lavi sees me smiling and is obviously confused because of his thick headedness.

"Why are you smiling? Are you getting pleasure off of watching me cry Bean Sprout?!" Lavi shifts his entire body so that his head is in my lap; I continue to stroke his hair as he continues to stare me down.

"No this doesn't bring me pleasure baka rabbit ears. I'm just glad that even after all that Bookman training you still have emotions." I lean down and gently kiss Lavi on his lips. He tasted sweet and salty all at the same time. He pushes me away, obviously upset about something that happened.

"Allen I need to tell you about Carter they-"I cut him off already knowing what he was going to say.

"We will see him after this war is over, the 14th showed me that much. Trust me Lavi I am happy of the choice you made." I wipe off some stray tears from Lavi's cheek and I continue talking. "I wouldn't want him to go through the same hell we go through day after day, it wouldn't be fair to him. He must make his own destiny; I believe we did the right thing Lavi." I smile at him.

"This is why I love you Allen, even though times are tough you'll keep smiling. I don't want to lose that smile…" Lavi pulls me down for a kiss this time and I wished we could've stayed like that forever but we all know what terrible luck I have.

One week later Lavi, Lenalee, and I got a mission but we got ambushed before we could even reach there. A level four akuma and Tyki were the ones that attacked us. Those level fours are grotesque beyond belief. During the battle Tyki knocked me unconscious and I lost a majority of my memories because of the blow.

"So Allen how much do you remember?" Lavi asks me once more. Lately he's been hanging around me in my hospital room like my shadow and it's starting to freak me out. It's like we are a married couple of something like that. From what I can gather from Lavi's actions something similar has happened to us in our relationship.

"I told you a thousand times already baka rabbit ears! I got back from the mission and you've been acting strangely, so I confronted you. I don't remember what you said though…" Poking Lavi in the middle of the forehead I smile trying to make him feel better, which doesn't work by the way. The redhead sighs and slumps his shoulders almost like he's in utter defeat.

"Allen, you've forgotten a lot, almost everything substantial in our relationship…" Lavi lays his head on my lap, I begin to stroke his hair in a loving way. I offer some words of comfort but they do little.

"Maybe you can help me remember, that is if you're up to the challenge?" I wonder what I missed that made Lavi like this, I mean he's acting like a sad sack. He did say that I missed huge parts in our relationship, maybe we broke up and he's going to use my memory loss to his advantage. Thinking these thoughts over I absentmindedly play with something on my finger.

"Well, for one we can start with that ring on your finger…" Lavi holds up his hand and reveals a shiny black ring on his index finger. Looking down at my hand I see the matching ring on my finger.

"We're engaged?! Is that why you have been acting strange?" I feel a blush slowly creeping onto my cheeks.

"No Allen, we're married." He looks at me with a straight face so I know for a fact that he isn't lying. Married?! Of all things, I didn't think of that one. Somewhat dizzy I fall back onto my pillow hoping to calm down a bit.

"Allen?" The redhead gets off of my lap and looks up at me.

"Who is the girl, I mean in our relationship." For the first time today Lavi bursts out laughing. "What?" I looked at him incredulous.

"We've had this conversation before! You are the girl Allen, you wore a dress to the wedding and everything." Lavi is laughing so hard that tears come to his eyes, my face turns crimson red.

"Why am I always the girl?" I pout, which only makes the redhead laugh harder and in turn I begin laughing with him. Slowly Lavi brings his hand to my cheeks and brings his lips to mine. At this moment I can feel my whole face burning, and I kind of like the feeling.

"Allen I love you, even if you lost your memories."

"I love you too."

**(A/N) I'M SUCH A TERRIBLE UPLOADER! I've been having some problems in the real world which sucks so I haven't been able to upload :/ By the way! You should totally check out mine and StarGuard147 new crossover! It's called 20 questions kinda... we answer some questions but with anime characters! Also I might not be able to post soon because I have 2 big projects coming up and I'm working on something for a friend of mine for our birthday... so yea. See ya next chapter!**

**P.S I GOT A NEW CAT!**


End file.
